


Out of Space, Out of Time

by troiing



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"General O'Neill.  Welcome to Atlantis."</p><p>A little sketch, in fond remembrance of the deleted scene in Trio.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Space, Out of Time

"General O’Neill. Welcome to Atlantis." Heels clicked and a proper salute, and they all know that there’s almost a decade of planet-hopping and saving the world between them, but what they see is professionalism and distance - woman and her superior officer.

"Colonel Carter. It’s an honor." He’s good at pretending too, and for the length of his week-long stay (Washington business, he tells everyone, but doesn’t clarify what that business might be), their fingers brush four times passing things back and forth (anything, everything, things that didn't need to be handed off - pens when a mug of them sat nearby), their shoulders touch six times while they stand side by side, and the toe of her boot taps his twice at a meal.

But they make up for lost time as thoroughly as possible in privacy. No more commanding officer, no more burying everything. She’s his, he’s hers, but she still kisses him goodbye hours before his actual departure (a decade of practice keeps her from running to him and burrowing her way into his arms again, here, in front of everyone).

Nobody knows, nobody can or should know, but a body sidles up to her as soon as Jack’s out of sight, and Sam turns her head at the sound of a cleared throat.

"So," Keller whispers conspiratorially. ”Is that the older man from Washington?”


End file.
